Charles Jericho
"It's okay, I'm gonna shoot you in the head." - Jericho telling that to Tanner in Driver 2 Charles Jericho is a major crime lord and Detective John Tanner's long time arch rival in the Driver Series, and a former right-hand man of Solomon Caine. He is the main antagonist in the Driver Series, first featured in Driver 2 as a secondary antagonist, before being upgraded to the main antagonist in DRIV3R and Driver San Francisco. In Driver: San Francisco, it's stated that he is 42 years old. Biography Driver 2 He is first shown at the beginning of the game, where, presumably on Caine's orders, arrives at the Red River Bar to kill Pink Lenny, Caine's former accountant who defected to Alvaro Vasquez, a Brazilian crime lord and Caine's rival. Although he manages to kill a Brazilian henchman who was meeting with Lenny, Lenny escapes the shootout barely, and Jericho is forced to leave due to the police arriving at the scene. Next, Jericho is seen with Caine, confronting Tanner and Jones, who tried to .search for evidence in one of Caine's safehouses. Caine calls for Jericho, who mockingly informs Tanner that he shouldn't worry, because he'll shoot him in the head. However, Tanner and Jones manage to escape. Jericho is ordered by Caine to leave for Havana, where Pink Lenny is rumored to be hiding. He arrives in a hotel in Central Havana, where he prepares to execute all of Lenny's bodyguards. Unbeknownst to him, Tanner and Jones were following Jericho to the hotel, where Tanner is unable to prevent Jericho from killing the men, but nonetheless rams Jericho off the road in a chase. Tanner and Jericho then form a truce and head to Vegas to meet Caine, and they reluctantly start working together. Jericho, Tanner and Jones arrive in Rio with Caine, where Jones starts working for Alvarez as an inside man, while Tanner works with Jericho and Caine. When Tanner finds Lenny trying to flee Rio in a helicopter, Jericho and Tanner chase him. After the two shoot down Lenny's helicopter Tanner betrays Jericho and runs off to find Lenny, and Jericho realizes that Tanner is a cop, wowing to kill Tanner the next time they meet. Afterwards, Jericho bears witness to Alvarez and Caine burying the hatchet and rekindling their friendship underneath the statue of Christ The Redeemer. Driver 3 Sometime before the events of the game, Jericho betrays and kills Solomon Caine, his former boss, by shooting him in the head in an elevator, leaving the scene afterwards and taking over Caine's empire for his own, although Caine's murder is covered up by Jericho. He then, via The Gator, is introduced to Catalina, leader of the South Beach gang, who wants to ship a number of luxury cars into Europe. Tanner meets Jericho in a warehouse in Nice, France when he is after the person who is behind the car thefts of South Beach gang. Jericho guns down a French Interpol agent who was working with Tanner, and is about to kill Tanner, but he manages to escape. Tanner, Jones and Vauban follow Jericho to Istanbul where Tanner brings down Lomaz and Calita, Jericho's main goons. After chasing Jericho who is escaping in a train, Tanner, Jones and Vauban bring down the remaining goons of Jericho and Tanner personally takes down Jericho, severely injuring him. Tanner points his gun at Jericho, but leaves him alone and walks away. Jericho takes the opportunity and shoots Tanner in the back. Both appear in a hospital, and one of them flat-lines but the doctor uses a defibrillator on him. Driver: San Francisco Jericho and Tanner survive the shootout and Jericho is put into prison in San Francisco. Tanner and Jones also move there. They arrive to see Jericho transported into prison, but end up chasing him when he escapes with the help of some hired thugs; Leila Sharan and an unknown prison guard. While in pursuit, Jericho seemingly vanishes when Tanner and Jones pursue him into an alleyway; he then shows up behind the latter two and proceeds to ram them off the road, resulting in Tanner's car being hit hard by a truck. Jones survives, but Tanner is put into coma. Tanner figures out Jericho's plan in his dream world while battling Jericho's more powerful Shift powers. When he wakes up, he immediately goes after Jericho, with the pursuit eventually ending in a warehouse by the docks. Both are about to collide into each other when Jones shows up in a police SUV and crashes into Jericho, putting him into a coma. Vehicle Jericho drives a blue Cadillac in the introduction scene of Driver 2 but also drives a 1965 Ford Thunderbird in the one of the story levels of Rio. In Driver 3, there's no official car Jericho drives in and in Driver San Francisco, he drives a Dodge Ram pickup truck in Tanner's coma dream and in the final stages of the story. TriviaCategory:Driver: San Francisco Characters -In the game The Crew (another game made by Ubisoft) In the Final race of the game there is a CPU racer named Jericho, the mission takes place in LA, but he drives an Alfa Romeo 8C, and has no dialogue and no significant role other than a racer that will almost always lose, so it could be either an Easter Egg or just a coincidence. Category:Characters Category:Driv3r Characters Category:Driver: San Francisco Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Driver 2 Characters